Life on the Murder Scene
by xoDestroya
Summary: Gerard always loved Frank. Enough for him to kill.


A/N Slash. Don't like, don't read. Any flames will be used to set the Famous Last Words stage on fire. Frerard, but also Lindsey/Gerard.

LIFE ON THE MURDER SCENE

CHAPTER 1. SO LONG, AND GOODNITE.

It took a surprisingly long time for me to get out of bed that morning. It was the middle of September, but the sun was still beaming down relentlessly over New Jersey as if was July. I rolled onto my side with a groan, expecting myself to bump into Lindsey. When I felt the cold, unused blanket beneath me, I frowned.

Where the fuck was she?

It took a moment of thinking, my eyebrows knotted together before the realization dawned on me. I cursed under my breath at my stupidity. How could I have forgotten? I shot out of bed, then stumbled forward as a wave of dizziness hit me, nearly knocking me off my feet. Squeezing my eyes shut, I sloppily rubbed a hand over my face before inhaling a deep breath. As I expected, it didn't take long for the headache to appear. It always comes, just after the nearly passing out part.

"Fuck..." I groaned as I rubbed my temples, my eyes scanning the room for some painkillers. Just moments after I spotted them, I put three into my mouth, then reached for the glass of water I had left on the dressing table last night. I chugged it down quickly, washing the pills away with it.

I knew that Lindsey wouldn't be happy with what I was doing, but the migraines were getting worse every day. It was a dull, drawn out pain that usually appeared behind my left eye. It hurt like fuck, even with the painkillers. The next thing I needed was a good coffee. That usually helped. It was one of the only things that helped me regain my composure on a morning.

I went downstairs, and found myself in the kitchen. I wondered if Bandit was awake yet; she most likely was. She would want to see her Mom properly before she left. I was too tired to make breakfast, it could wait until later. Instead, I made coffee.

As soon as I had finished my drink, I felt slightly better. I wandered into the living room to see a panicked Lindsey rushing around, collecting items that were lying on the floor, and shoving them viciously into various suitcases. I hovered around the door for a moment watching her, slightly amused for a moment before I spoke. "How many fucking mini skirts are you taking?"

She paused, then turned to look in my direction. She cocked her eyebrow up at me questioningly.

Ah, of course. My Lindsey could never have enough mini skirts.

"Enough to keep all the perverts I'll be entertaining happy," she answered bluntly. I let out a small chuckle and moved closer to her.

"How long 'till you go?"

"About ten minutes,"

We both stared at each other for a moment. There was a sadness in her eyes that haunted me. I dropped my gaze.

"Gerard... are you sure you're okay with this?" Lindsey tilted her head to the side, a frown etched into her face.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Just have fun, okay?" I forced a smile, but I didn't dare look her directly in the eyes. She let out a small sigh.

"I'll call you every day,"

"Well then I'll have something to look forward to when I get back from the studio every night," still smiling, I took a small step forward. Her face softened when I took her hands in mine and lifted my gaze to meet hers.

"And Bandit?"

"She's gonna miss you,"

"I know..."

"Look," I mumbled as she heaved another sigh, heavier this time. "We'll talk every night. Me, you and Bandit. She'll be fine. Both of us will,"

"Th-that's great..." Lindsey forced herself to say. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand in a repetitive circular motion.

"Gerard, there's something I need to tell you... now. Before I leave, it's just, I... I..." She chewed her bottom lip nervously. My frowned deepened at how out of character she was acting. I slowly lifted a hand to her face and gently pushed her chin up.

"Just tell me what's wrong," I spoke softly, my eyes not leaving hers. She gulped.

"I... well, you see, I uh... I think that there might be a... a chance that..." She tumbled over her own words before she trailed off, mid sentence, to stare at the floor. I pursed my lips, unsure of what to do.

"Mommy! D-Daddy!"

We both whirled around, perfectly in sync to see a teary eyed Bandit pad into the room. Lindsey was the first to react. She walked over to our daughter and dropped to her knees. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't want you to go!" Bandit cried out, then buried her head into my wife's shoulder. My heart ached slightly at the scene. I couldn't help but feel sad. "I don't want you to go..."

"Shh..." Lindsey cooed. "We'll be able to talk every day, I promise. Daddy is still gonna be here, and Uncle Mikey is coming to see you tomorrow,"

Bandit shook her head in response. She rubbed a small hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I wanna come with you,"

Lindsey let out a small laugh. "No sweetie... you don't want to go on tour with Mommy's band. We're boring. You like Daddy's band better, don't you?"

"Yeah! Daddy's band is better! Steve is scary, I don't like him," she huffed, then crossed her arms, stepping away from Lindsey. She looked over to me. "Can I go with you on tour, Daddy?"

I was just about to answer her, when suddenly Lindsey's face dropped, and panic spread across it.

"Shit! I gotta go guys," she rushed over to me, and quickly planted a kiss on my lips. "I love you, I'll talk to you as soon as we land, okay?"

I smiled. "Sure, I love you too,"

Bandit threw her arms up in the air, demanding a hug from her Mom. Lindsey picked her up, and pulled her close. She whispered something into our daughter's ear, then they both grinned.

"Don't tell Daddy," My wife said in a teasing voice, smirking.

"I promise," Bandit giggled, her face full of happiness. Despite how much it peaked my curiosity to know what she said, I didn't protest. I was just happy to see them both smiling. Lindsey turned to leave after putting Bandit back down. I quickly chased after her, and we walked outside together.

"Lindsey..." I murmured her name as we came to a stop. She looked up at me. "I love you. Remember that,"

"I love you too,"

"See you in six months?"

"See you in six months."

A/N Please leave a review down in the crotch, it really would be appreciated. I know nothing much has happened, but please stay with this fic. I will do my best to update regularly, if you guys want me to. Trust me though, it is gonna get interesting. I would tell you what happens, so that you will be more interested, but then I will ruin the whole plot, so I won't. Just trust me when I say it's gonna be good please.


End file.
